Big Hero Crush
by UniqueBlue
Summary: When Baymax falls in love with Jenny, the new robot girl in town who just moved to San Fransokyo and is trying to make some friends, He will do just about almost anything to win her over, even if it means trying to Serenade her through her window at night. Will she feel the same for him? or will she just see him as just a sweet friend? FLUFF FEST! :D
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I Suddenly got this idea that "hey! Baymax doesn't have anyone to be shipped with" (besides Hiro, which is freaking weird but I'm really not surprised people did that) and so out of nowhere, I decided that he should be shipped with Jenny so why not? XD I Think they might make a pretty cute couple lol Baymax would so some pick up lines to try to win her over, awwww :3 XD Like really sappy but sweet pick up lines LMAO! I Can imagine that happening, no doubt! It would be funny and cute x3**

**Alright! Alright! Enough with my chatterbox! Enjoy this story my lovelies! :D **

"Aww Mom, Why did we have to move here?" She whined helping her mother move the luggages out of the car.

"Because XJ9-"

"Mom, please Call me Jenny" Jenny corrected her, irritated by her mom calling by her 'other' name.

Apparently, Jenny and her mother, Dr. Nora Wakeman moved to a place called San Fransokyo, a hybrid of San Francisco and Tokyo. Kind of weird to Jenny but to Dr. Wakeman, it was fascinating. The reason why they moved here is because Dr. Wakeman got a teaching job at a college there and she was ecstatic about it, but not Jenny. She missed her friends, Brad and Tuck so much, but luckily she kept in touch with them.

She sighed and rolled her eyes at her daughter. "Because Jenny, I got a teaching job at a College here, oh trust me Jenny, You will love it here in San Fransokyo"

Jenny crossed her arms, "Psh! Yeah, more San Frans-lame-yo" she mumbled.

"What was that you say?"

Jenny straightened up and put on a fake grin, acting like she was fine with it. "Oh nothing, Mother! Hehe! Yeah! I will love it alright!"

Dr. Wakeman smiled. "That's great! I can't wait for you to make some great new friends here"

Jenny sighed. "Oh, I'm sure I will"

"Great! Now be a dear and help those poor men move the furniture inside the house, please?"

"Yes, mother" Jenny obeyed, rolling her eyes.

_A Few Hours Later..._

After a few hours of moving in all the stuff in the new house was done, Jenny was tired and relaxed in her new room, which she loved already. It was a big space in there, enough to put all of Jenny's things in there, including her posters of her favorite music artists.

"There! Perfect" she said, after setting a picture of her, Brad and Tuck together. She frowned as she remembered when she told them that she was moving away.

Tuck really didn't take it well, he cried his eyes out for three before she moved. He even clinged on to her leg every time she walked outside, even serenaded Jenny in her old window at night trying to get her to stay, and even tried to sweet talk Dr. Wakeman into quitting her new job so Jenny would have to move but unfortunately for Tuck, nothing was working.

As for Brad, well, he didn't take it well either but unlike Tuck, he had his last conversations with Jenny about the memories there, they laughed, cried and even laughed some more. Laughing was the best medicine for coping with the pain. But what pained him even more is that he didn't get a chance to tell Jenny how he feels about her, that's right! Brad has had feelings for Jenny since the day they met, but he never showed it because he wasn't sure if Jenny feelings are mutual, so he kept it on the friendship level. To this day, everytime he thinks about Jenny and all the good times they had together as friends, the pain goes away.

After Jenny told Sheldon (who has an open crush on Jenny) that she was moving away, he became immediately heartbroken. But like Brad and Tuck, She chose to keep in touch with him. And ever since that day, he promised that if he wasn't busy with something, he would call right away. He even told her that he loved for the last time. Even though she didn't feel the same for him and annoyed her to no end, she knew she was going to miss him too.

"OH JENNY!" Called her mother.

"Oh NOW what does she want!?" Jenny snapped. She stomped downstairs causing the place to rumble every time she took one big step at a time.

"Yes Mom?"

"I'm going to take a tour at my new job for a few hours so, relax yourself while you can! Oh and there's nice cold oil for you in the refrigerator of you get thirsty!"

"Really? But its-" Jenny looked at the clock and couldn't believe how late it was. "7 o'clock! Mom! Its late! Nobody does tours this late?!"

"In San Fransokyo, they do. Later X9J!"

Jenny sighed. "Okay mom, have fun"

"Oh I know I will!" With that, she slammed the door behind her, leaving Jenny just standing there in the middle of the doorway.

Jenny shook her head and went to the refrigerator to get some oil. Then she went back upstairs to her room. She looked out the window and she had to admit that San Fransokyo was quite beautiful at night. The lights were nice to look at. She watched as the car road by one by one.

She also saw a cafe across the street called The Lucky Cat Café. It looked pretty nice to hang out in. She remembers when she used to go Mesmers back in her old town, the manager wasn't very friendly with her but that didn't stop her from going. She loved visiting there and seeing Brad all the time when he used to work there, but he quit.

"Hmm that looks like a great place to hang out at, I'll check it out tomorrow. But first, maybe I might take a little tour in this place while in doing that. Who knows? Maybe I might make some friends here. Hopefully" She said to herself as she leaned on the palm of her hand while looking down from the window, taking every sip from the can of oil.

Jenny was hesitate to go out tomorrow and... _Make new friends _with people because she wasn't sure if they were going to like her or not. She wasn't exactly the most popular girl in her old hometown This won't be easy for her since right now, at this moment, she's the new robot girl in town.

**A/N: Sorry it was so short guys. I tried my best to make this longer but don't worry, I will try to make the next chapters longer in the future lol**

**So, I hope you all enjoyed this first chapter :) Poor Jenny, I would miss my friends too if I moved away. But don't worry, she'll make some friends :) I Promise you that she will! :D In case you're wondering, yes Baymax and the others will be in the next chapter. Oooh this is gonna get interesting ;) **


	2. Chapter 2

The next day, Dr. Wakeman enjoyed the two hour tour last night. She was very impressed with the college she was intending to; She's a chemistry teacher there, not surprisingly. Jenny was happy for her mother even though she can get on her nerves sometimes.

She suggested that Jenny should go to that university that she has heard of but Jenny told her that she wasn't sure she was ready for school yet due to her afraid of not fitting in with the crowd.

Nora understood and respected her daughter's decision.

Today was a sunny bright day in San Fransokyo, and Jenny decided that it was time for her to take a tour of her own while she was there. She wasn't in a happy go lucky mood today but she wasn't all depressed either. Her emotions were kind of mixed.

As soon as she got downtown, she couldn't believe how judgmental she was of it at first. Boy, did she feel like a total dope.

"Wow. This place is pretty nice" she said, impressed. She bumped into a random cute boy as she was walking.

"Oh I'm sorry Miss" he apologized.

Jenny chuckled, "oh no! It's fine"

She watched him as he continued to jog down the sidewalk.

"Oooh! I think I love it here already" She mumbled to herself, giggling slightly.

As she walked, there were some people looking at her funny as if they never seen another robot before. That's because some of those people weren't people at all, they were actually robots, boy robots to be exact. And she barely noticed them, she was too busy checking out this place to care.

She saw the trolley tour bus stop by and she thought, hey why not? And immediately went on it. She looked all around, impressed at the sights she was seeing. Some of the buildings were unique looking, and that's what she liked to see but there were other things on her mind.

She leaned on the end of the trolley window and sighed. She missed her old hometown 95 percent. The other 5 percent is the bitterness of how most of the townspeople used to treat her but despite that, she always busted her butt to saved those people, and she always found them ungrateful sometimes.

After a nice little ride, she got off the trolley and continued to walk around the city. She then passed by over at the University that her mom told her about, not the one she was teaching at but the one she has heard of. It was called, _San Fransokyo Institute of Technology._

"Hmmm, looks pretty interesting. Maybe I can check out that place over there" She walked up the stairs of the Institute and boy, was it huge! She had a feeling that this might be the place for her.

When she proceeded to open the door...

WHACK! Someone opened the door first and accidentally hit Jenny, causing her to fall down the steps.

"OH MAN!" Exclaimed a boy who looked about 14 years old.

He rushed down the stairs to see if she was okay.

Jenny sat up from the ground and rubbed her head. She was fine, but her left arm came off of her. "Huh? Aw great!" She said sarcastically.

"Oh my gosh! I'm so sorry! I didn't see you there!" He kept apologizing.

"Oh its okay, I'm fine" Jenny got up off the ground and tries to put her arm back on but from what it looks like, it wouldn't go back in.

"Huh? What the? It won't go back in like it's supposed to"

"Hey, I can fix it for you at my house"

She rose an eyebrow at his claim "You can?"

"Of course I can. By the way, my name is Hiro. Hiro Himada" he introduced himself.

"And I'm Jenny. Jenny Wakeman. I just moved here. Well, moved here yesterday" she chuckled.

"Oh yeah! I saw that moving truck there yesterday"

"Wait, next to that lucky cat café?"

Hiro gasped. "You're my new neighbor!"

"Huh?! Wait, so you mean to tell me that you LIVE at the café?" Jenny asked.

"Well, yeah. I've lived there for a while now with my Aunt Cass"

"Wow, Well, my mom created me in her lab" Jenny explained, giggling nervously, rubbing the back of her neck. "I know, ridiculous, right?"

"Uhhh, Not really. I mean, you are a robot after all" Hiro looked at his watch and realized he was supposed to be back at home after the institute closed for the day.

"Aww man! Aunt Cass is gonna kill me!" Hiro ran over to his electric scooter. "Jenny, you want a ride a home?"

"Uhhh, sure, I guess" Jenny hesitantly agreed.

One day in San Fransokyo and Jenny has already made a new friend, kind of. She was quite satisfied with that moment she knew but it's going to take a while to make more than one friend.

_**~30 minutes later~**_

Soon after, they finally got to the café. And Jenny got excited when they learned that they were neighbors. It made her day actually.

"Wow! This place is so totally rad!" She complimented, grinning widely.

"Thanks Jen. Hey Aunt Cass! I'm home! And I made a new friend!"

A young woman with brunette hair, wearing an apron, came over and hugged him, then gave him a kiss on the cheek, right in front of Jenny, who was quietly giggling. It was quite embarrassing for him, however, Jenny could relate to him in some way.

"Hey Sweetie, How was your day?" She asked.

Hiro shrugged. "It was alright. I'd like you to meet Jenny"

Jenny smiled sweetly. "Hi, My name's Jenny Wakeman. I'm your new neighbor from across the street"

"Oh! Oh! So you're our new neighbor! Hi nice to meet you. I Hope you're enjoying it here and now if excuse me for being kinda rude but, I got work to do" She rushed back to work.

Jenny and Hiro blinked and looked at each other.

Hiro chuckled, "Sorry about that"

"Oh it's no big deal" Jenny chuckled nonchalantly.

"So, ready to get that arm fixed?"

"Oh you bet I do"

Jenny followed Hiro upstairs to his room. She wasn't sure how good he was with fixing her arm but right now, she wished Sheldon was here to do the job.

"Wow! This is your room?" Jenny said, amazed.

"Yup! Just- Oh! I have to go the bathroom! Be right back!" He ran to the bathroom while holding himself.

Jenny sighed and sat on the chair near his bed, looking at her free arm.

"Oh, this is so embarrassing! A robot girl walking around with only one arm. Oh yeah, that's different" Jenny pouted sarcastically.

As she looked around the room and something caught her eye. It was another big white robot who looked like he was asleep. He was on his charger obviously.

"Wow, he has a robot to? Interesting, I wonder if- OW!" The spark on Jenny's socket of where her arm used to be started to act up. "Ow! Oh man, that's gotta hurt. And it did"

The big white robot woke up and activated due to Jenny's cry of pain. Jenny looked over and noticed this.

He opened his eyes and saw Jenny sitting in a chair, staring at him.

He tilted his head and she did the same. She was confused at first.

He walked over to her. "Well, hello there" he greeted.

"Um, hi"

"I am Baymax"

"Oh, well Hi, uh, Baymax. I'm Jenny. I just moved around here yesterday. So I'm kinda the new girl"

"Greetings Jenny. It is a pleasure to meet you. I've heard your cries of distress. What seems to be the problem?"

"Oh, nothing really. Except MY ARM IS BROKEN OFF!" She yelled.

"I'm back" said Hiro, just coming out from the bathroom. "Baymax! You're awake!" Hiro smiled and hugged him. "How was your nap?"

Baymax looked over at Jenny. "The patients arm seems to be detached"

"Ya think?" Mumbled Jenny.

"Oh, it's okay Baymax. I can get that handled" he got out his kit from under his bed.

He started to get it reattached but unfortunately, it was going to take a while. As Jenny sat there, sighing, bored out of her mind. She noticed Baymax standing 6 feet away from them, just staring at Jenny. And it started to creep her out.

"Uhhh, Hiro?"

"Yeah, what's up?" He answered, measuring her arm.

"Umm, Don't take this personally but Baymax is starting to creep me out a little"

"Oh don't worry, Baymax is harmless. He won't hurt anybody"

Jenny sighed and rolled her eyes, furrowing her eyebrows.

After an hour and thirty minutes of just sitting there and dealing with Baymax staring at her this whole time, her arm was finally fixed.

Jenny felt on her arm and it felt like it was brand new. She was quite satisfied.

"Hey, thanks! It feels like it won't ever come off again"

"Oh it's no problem. I mean, I am kinda gifted with the whole technology thing and all"

"Seems like it" Jenny smiled.

"Oh and one more thing before you go. Since you're new here and all, would you like to, I don't know hang with me and my friends or something?" He asked.

Jenny gasped and a smile spread across her face. "REALLY?! OH MY GOSH! THIS IS SO EXCITED! We could go to the mall! Oh! Maybe get some pizza! Have a slumber party! OH OH OH! MAYBE-"

"Jenny" Hiro cut her off.

"Yes?"

"I hate to rain on your parade, but we don't really do that stuff but we do hang out sometimes. In fact, there's going to be a fair coming to San Fransokyo in a couple days and we're planning on going there, so are you thinking coming with us?"

"Am I?! OF COURSE I WANNA COME!" Jenny giggled excitedly.

Hiro smiled. "

"Oh my gosh! And here I thought I wasn't going to make friends, but now, I am! I think I'm gonna here! Hey, it's nice to meet you Hiro! See ya tomorrow, gotta go-"

As soon as she was about to be out, she felt something big and rubbery being pushed against her. She looked up and it was Baymax.

"Oh, uh, well, hello again Baymax. May I ask why you're, uh, hugging me?"

"It is my way of saying, it is really nice you" he explained. But he knew that wasn't the reason he hugged her. In fact, he quite grew a liking to her despite only knowing her for only an hour and ten minutes.

Jenny felt a little bit uncomfortable in this moment "Oh really? Um? That's nice, it was nice meeting you two" Jenny smiled nervously.

Hiro slapped a hand on his forehead. "Oh Baymax!"

"Um? Baymax. I don't mean to be rude but could you please let go of me so I could go home?" She asked in a sweet and soft tone.

He did as she said and let her go.

"So uh, Hiro. Tomorrow?"

Hiro nodded. "Yup tomorrow"

Jenny smiled excitedly. "Great! Oh this is gonna be awesome!" With that, Jenny quickly ran out of the café to go back home.

Hiro sighed. "Baymax! What's going on... With you?"

Baymax ignored him and went to the window, watching Jenny go back into her new house.

Concerned, Hiro walked up to Baymax to figure what's his deal.

"Baymax?"

The robot looked down at Hiro. "Hiro? Do you think that Jenny dislikes me?" He asked.

"What? Oh no! She doesn't dislike you; she just hasn't gotten to know you yet. Don't worry, she'll be wanting to be your friend in no time BUT you gotta stop with these out of nowhere hugs! I know you're a passionate robot but Jenny looked like she was kind of uncomfortable. So I suggest that you should cut down on that a little?"

Baymax nodded and continued looking out of the window.

Hiro sighed and shook his head. "Oh Baymax, you are something else"

**A/N: Yeah, It wasn't that much fluff in this chapter so sorry about that LOL But don't worry, there will be more JenMax moments :D LOL You like the name? I made it up myself :3 I Hope you all enjoy this chapter and tell me what you think so far :) **


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I've had a hard time thinking about what was gonna happen in this story so I'm gonna need help. A LOT OF HELP! Sorry that this chapter is short but it's all I could come up with so far. I hope you all enjoy it anyway**

Later after meeting their new neighbor Jenny, Baymax has been acting strange all day. He's been staring out that window for about a few hours now, and Hiro was starting to get deeply worried about him. So he went to his Aunt Cass about this little situation that he's having at this time. She suggested that he had a crush on Jenny but he didn't really believe it. It was because, well, he's a robot. And robots couldn't feel, right? Or could they?

Since Aunt Cass wasn't really that much help, he decided to ask his friends through video chat. He told them about Jenny then asked him about Baymax's behavior when it comes to her, but they also said the same thing, and again he thought it wasn't possible, so he decided to talk to Baymax about it.

"Um, Hey Baymax"

Baymax turnt head towards Hiro. "Hello Hiro"

"Uh listen, I-"

"What do you think what kind of flower Jenny likes?" Baymax asked, cutting Hiro off.

Hiro rose an eyebrow. "Uhhh I don't really know Baymax, I mean-"

"Do you think that she'll like me?"

"Baymax, I can't-"

"Surely I feel some kind of connect with her. Its through my circuits" Baymax explained.

"Um okay. But Baymax-"

"What do I-"

"BAY-MAX!" Hiro hollered, finally getting Baymax to listen to him. Everything went quiet, the sound of a cricket can be heard in the background.

Hiro looked over at lamp table and saw there was an actual cricket sitting there. Hiro sighed and picked up the cricket in his hand and let it go out the window.

"Okay. Baymax, just listen to what I'm trying to say. I know this sounds a little strange but the others think you have a crush on Jenny. Or like-like Jenny to put it easier that way"

Baymax just looked and blinked at Hiro, and Hiro did the same.

"Do you think Jenny is feeling lonesome right now?"

Hiro sighed and fell back on his bed. "I Give up"

Just all night, Baymax has been asking Hiro questions about what Jenny likes, how is Jenny feeling right now and Will Jenny be his friend and so on, it just kept up Hiro almost half of the night and until Baymax ran out of battery. But Hiro finally gave up and realized that his Aunt Cass and friends were right. Baymax officially has a romantic interest in Jenny.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Hi guys! How was your Christmas? Mines was good :D I hope you got what you wanted. I know I did xD Good job Santa lol jk **

**Anyways, This chapter is kinda short but I tried my best to make this good. You know what they say, Quality over Quantity. Enjoy! :) **

**Jenny's POV**

Today was such a good day for me so far. I can't believe I made a friend only after one day. Now I'm going to make more! If that's not exciting and great, I don't know what is. I still thought he was super smart for his age, it's not a bad thing or anything. In fact, that's actually kinda cool. Though, his robot did seem pretty… nice? I guess?

I'm glad my mom loves her new job, she wouldn't going on and on about. I'm actually happy for her.

Its been a long day, I'm bored. So I decided to get another can of oil from the refrigerator. I can never get enough of those. Well duh, of course, I'm a robot! What else am I supposed to drink? I can drink soda or water, unfortunately. But sometimes, I wonder what they taste like.

I sighed and thought about my friends back at my hometown. I wonder how they're doing. I miss them so much.

I still have a picture of me, Brad and Tuck together of the time we went to a really awesome amusement park. I remember when we went on the roller coaster and Tuck threw up all over me. Blech! Gross! But good times, good times. I miss Tuck so much, I wonder if he's okay now that I'm no longer in my hometown. Poor little guy.

Brad, Oh dear old Brad. I wonder if he's doing good. I will admit I… I did kind of like him. I mean, slightly. But I wonder if he felt the same way for me. Sometimes I wonder. I hope he finds a nice girl that won't treat him like dirt just like most of the girls in that town. He deserved better, so much better. Same thing goes for Sheldon, not that I like him, like him or anything. I just hope he finds someone as smart as him or another nice robot girl. I hope they call me or visit me one day or something because I'm missing them like crazy!

Man. Never thought that being away from my old town would make me feel like this. At least the crust cousins won't try to get rid of me now but I know I definitely don't or will ever miss them either. Thank god! I just hope I won't make any enemies while I'm here, I probably will, who knows? I just got here yesterday.

Hmm, I think I'll look at those pretty bright lights outside.

As I looked outside, watched as the cars and stuff run by and- oh boy!

No, it wasn't people getting into bad argument during traffic or anything. It wasn't someone getting robbed by some punks. It was that robot from earlier, Baymax, whom is from some reason looking out of the window? I wonder what he's looking at?

...I think its me?

I waved to him slowly just to make sure. He waved back to me and just as I thought!

I didn't want to be rude, so I smiled and waved back to him again.

He waved back to me again.

"AH! Baymax!" I heard a cry in the background.

Someone called him. Then he left the window. I think that was Hiro who called him. He probably hurt himself or something.

I immediately closed the curtains after he left the window. Well, that was pretty awkward. I mean, don't get me wrong, Baymax does seem pretty nice but... I don't really know what else to say about him. I don't know why but I have this feeling that he has a crush on me or something.

But all I know is that-

RING! RING!

Huh? Oh! That must be Brad... Or is it Sheldon?

I picked up my cell phone (It wasn't from some fancy technology store like T-Mobile or anything like that. My mom made just for me and I will admit that its better than no Cellphone. And it also has a camera too!) and looked at the caller I.D.

I knew it! It was Brad! Oooh! I can't wait to tell him about my first day here.


End file.
